Universidad Fairy
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: juvia se muda a magnolia y se reencuentra con sus amigos pero ella solo quiere ver a gray, aunque este la ignora, pasara algo cuando otro chico quiera llamar la atención de su juvia.
1. Chapter 1

-disculpa-. Dijo avergonzado un pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a una chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba en el suelo.

–Descuida juvia también venia distraída-. Le respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa pero sin mirarlo directamente.

Mientras el chico levantaba del suelo algunos libros y los metía en su mochila de color rojo y tomaba unos cuantos más que llevaba la chica en la mano extendiéndoselos, a lo que ella hiso lo mismo metiéndolos en su bolso café

–date prisa bobo llegaremos tarde-. Se escucho una voz masculina dentro del edificio

–lo lamento tengo que irme -. Dijo el joven a la peliazul mientras corría hacia dónde provino la voz.

**Flashback **

Juvia Loxar había llegado recientemente a Magnolia acabando de mudarse de su último departamento en Corcus

–tonta, donde quieres que coloque estas cajas ya son las un chico de cabello largo mientras entraba a un pequeño pero lindo departamento en tonos de blanco y azul.

En la entrada una pequeña sala con una alfombra de color azul marino, a la izquierda un comedor redondo con 4 sillas, enfrente de la puerta de cristal que tenían una hermosa terraza afuera, del lado derecho hacia atrás una pequeña cocina con barra y al fondo una habitación.

–Por aquí Gajeel kun-. Se escucho la voz de la chica indicando que entrara hasta el cuarto.

El chico accedió al cuarto, era amplio sin duda se veía cómodo solo había que limpiar un poco los muebles de madera empolvados y poner sabanas limpias sobre la cama, el pelinegro coloco las cajas cerca de la puerta ya que la chica pedía ayuda para mover los muebles de la habitación, colocando la cama junto a unas ventana enorme que daba una preciosa vista al jardín del edificio, colocaron un escritorio con su silla cerca de la cama, frente a la cama una pequeña mesa de madera para colocar el televisor de plasma de la chica, colocaron un precioso sillón de color celeste cerca de la puerta del baño, una mesa blanca frente a él y un par de taburetes del mismo color frente a la mesa –al fin terminamos dijo el chico tirándose sobre la alfombra azul oscuro.

–gracias por ayudar a Juvia con la mudanza Gajeel kun-.

–vale, no tienes porque mencionarlo, después de todo tu fuiste quien me convenció de entrar a la universidad y mudarme aquí el año pasado gehe-. Dijo el chico sonriendo un poco

–por cierto ¿cómo te va en clase?-.

–Bastante bien hice un par de amigos y me hice amigo del chico de cabello rosa y el nudista-. Sonrió al recordar cuando en la secundaria Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord tuvieron aquella riña que les costó muchas disculpas a esos dos para por fin estar ahí ahora, Redfox por ser aceptado el año anterior en Fairy Tail y ahora Loxar que era recibida por la misma universidad.

–Gray sama… y todos los demás han sido muy amables en especial el director Makarov-.

–Ese viejo es admirable sin duda-. Le sonrió el joven con algo de nostalgia

–Gajeel kun eres el mejor amigo de Juvia-.

-¡¿Qué dices?! No seas idiota-. Alzo la vos el metalero mientras la peliazul agachaba la vista un poco

–Eres como mi hermana-. Dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven y se daban un pequeño abrazo

–Pero no te acostumbres a estas cursilerías gehe-. Aclaro el chico con una sonrisa, a lo que ella respondió sonriendo también.

Ese día por la tarde cuando ya se había ido Redfox la chica se dio un baño para después colocar unas lindas sabanas en color rosado y tomando su ropa para acomodarla en el closet, tomo un pequeño bolso de color negro y unos jeans del mismo color, un buzo de color añil y sus botas café para salir a comprar víveres para la semana, caminaba por Magnolia atenta a algún anuncio donde se solicitara alguna empleada.

"Juvia espera encontrar trabajo pronto, gaste 80000 jewells en la renta del departamento y juvia se está quedando sin dinero… además Gajeel kun ha pagado la inscripción de juvia" pensaba la chica mientras ya salía de un supermercado con las compras.

-¿Cómo que 25000 jewells? Eso es una tontería-. Decía una rubia molesta fuera de una librería

–Lucy san-. Murmuro la chica haciendo que la segunda volteara a verla

-¡hola! tu eres juvia ¿no?, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, me recuerdas ¿verdad?-. Dijo la chica cerrando un ojo

–Juvia la recuerda Lucy san y a sus amigos fueron muy amables con Gajeel kun y con Juvia hace unos años... etto etto aun lo lamento-. Dijo avergonzada la peliazul

–éramos muy niños todavía-. Le sonrió la rubia mientras hacia una pose de madures, la cual era obvio aun no tenia, ambas cicas soltaron una pequeña carcajada

– ¿vienes para el ciclo escolar que empieza en Fairy Tail?-.

–si Juvia vino por eso-.

–Por fin decidiste mudarte de Corcus…-. Suspiro la chica

–se que muchas veces la subdirectora Mirajne te pido consideraran tu y Gajeel vinieran a hacer la preparatoria aquí a Magnolia para que no estuvieran solos en Corcus después del inconveniente-.

–así es pero pensamos que era mejor así, sin embargo Juvia convenció a Gajeel kun para que siguiera su sueño de estudiar música en el conservatorio de Fairy Tail Y después el convenció a Juvia de también seguir su sueño-. Le sonrió la chica apenada, la rubia tomo el brazo de su amIga para seguir la charla mientras caminaban en dirección del edificio de la peliazul

–vaya ¿vives aquí?-. Pregunto la chica intrigada

–Si, Juvia lo rento hace unos días-.

–Pues me alegra mucho decirte que yo vivo en el segundo piso-.

– ¡he! Juvia rento el tercer piso-.

–vaya en ese piso también se encuentra viviendo Lissana la recuerdas ¿no?-.

–claro la hermana menor de mira chan, Juvia también hablo con ella por chat algunas veces-.

–vaya hablaste con todos menos conmigo-. Hiso un puchero la chica de cabellos de sol

–Lo lamento pero Juvia no tenía su correo-.

–vale, eso ya no importa, ahora si queremos hablar basta con que suba o bajes un piso. Por cierto en el primer piso hay una lavandería, en el segundo piso tengo de vecina a Levy chan. Supongo ya abras notado que hay dos departamentos por piso. En el cuarto piso vive Erza y en el quinto Evergreen y Cana Alberona-.

–vaya muchas chicas de la universidad están aquí… Evergreen… ha Juvia recuerda ella es la prometida del hermano de Mira chan según tengo entendido les falta poco para terminar como Cana la hija del profesor Gildarts sama-

Ambas chicas entraron al edificio para seguir charlando con el resto de las chicas.

Temprano por la mañana Juvia se había puesto unos jeans azules sus botas de siempre y una camisa de color negro, quería pasar lo mas desapercibida posible, camino fuera del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de ella y colocando las llaves en un bolso café que llevaba a modo de mochila

–Gray sama hoy lo veré una vez más-. Dijo para sí misma mientras notaba que fuera del edificio la esperaban Lucy y Levy

–Juvia vámonos-. –Dijo la rubia a su amiga

–ya casi son las 8 démonos ó Juvia.

Mientras más se acercaban a Fairy Tail mas notaban que el transito se hacía más denso, autos, motocicletas y algunos en bicicleta

–No sé cómo no prefieren caminar, con solo verlos me mareo-. Dijo un peli rosado detrás de las chicas

–Natsu- grito Lucy mientras se acercaba a su amigo para saludarlo.

–bueno aquí nos despedimos-. Dijo la rubia antes de llegar al edificio

–ju chan ten un buen día-.

–gracias… Lucy, Levy-. Dijo sonriendo la chic mientras Natsu entraba al edificio corriendo mientas gritaba "Gray espera".

Al saber que gray estaba dentro Juvia empezó a caminar hacia el edificio su corazón latía muy rápido y su cuerpo temblaba un poco pero lo suficiente para ni siquiera notar cuando un chico distraído leyendo frente a ella…


	2. Chapter 2

AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE MI CAPITULO GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA LOS AMO :3

-disculpa-. Dijo avergonzado un pelinegro tendiéndole la mano a una chica de cabellos azules que se encontraba en el suelo –descuida juvia también venia distraída-. Le respondió la chica con una leve sonrisa pero sin mirarlo directamente, mientras el chico levantaba del suelo algunos libros y los metía en su mochila de color rojo y tomaba unos cuantos más que llevaba la chica en la mano extendiéndoselos, a lo que ella hiso lo mismo metiéndolos en su bolso café –date prisa bobo llegaremos tarde-. Se escucho una voz masculina dentro del edificio –lo lamento tengo que irme -. Dijo el joven a la peliazul mientras corría hacia dónde provino la voz.

Juvia recordó lo que había pasado antes de ese incidente y volvió a sonrojarse, miro su celular, faltaban 5 minutos para las 8 así que corrió al edificio en busca de su salón…

3 clases después…

Juvia caminaba hacia la cafetería para almorzar al entrar observo a Lucy, Erza, levy, Natsu y Gray en una mesa almorzando plácidamente

-ju chan por aquí-. Dijo Levy alzando la mano, juvia se acerco sin dejar de ver a Gray

-¿tu quien eres?-. Pregunto Natsu mirando fijamente a la chica

-ella es Juvia, la amiga de Gajeel-. Le contesto Erza casi como un regaño

-bienvenida Juvia-. Le dijo Gray con una sonrisa de lado

Ella se sonrojo y el resto del almuerzo se la paso mirándolo apenada a lo que el chico lo noto y también se avergonzó un poco

-Natsu… hasta que te encuentro necesito pedirte un favor-. Se dirigió Lissana al chico que la miraba con desconcierto

-nos vemos chicos-. Se despidió Natsu marchándose con Lissana

-nos vemos-. Se despidieron Gray y Erza de las 3 chicas que quedaban.

Lucy miraba al suelo algo pensativa

-lu chan… debes comprender que son pareja-.

"¿pareja? Lissana y Natsu, nadie me lo había dicho" pensó Juvia intrigada mientras acercaba su silla a las chicas (no es que le gutara el chisme, quería informarse).

-lo se Levy, pero no lo soporto, ¿Qué sentirías si Gajeel anda por ahí con otra?-.

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Juvia se volvieron platos… Gajeel su Gajeel con Levy McGarden. Sus ojos parecían remolinos de la confusión.

-j j ju ch ju chan no le digas nada a Gajeel por favor-. Rogaba Levy a la peliazul que la tranquilizaba asintiendo.

Poco después en su siguiente clase juvia estaba pensativa con lo que había pasado, "realmente es un desastre… ahora no sé ni que ocurre en este lugar, todos están enamorados de otros, haaa todo es un desastre… aunque bueno con que nadie se enamore de Gray sama me basta" de decía Juvia para sus adentros

.

.

"maldito Natsu, por su culpa ni siquiera pude comer bien, y todavía tengo Hambre" pensaba Gray molesto en su aula mientras terminaba un proyecto con sus compañeros.

En cuanto termino empezó a caminar, andaba con paso lento y acompasado. Miraba a todos lados buscando a quien poder invitar a comer, quería charlar con alguien, pero no Natsu no quería terminar con hambre de nuevo por su culpa, a lo lejos vio a cierta peliazul y esto lo hiso sonreír

-oye Juvia ¿es tarde ya comiste algo?-.

-¡Gray sama! No, Juvia no ha comido desde el almuerzo-.

-yo tampoco y tengo hambre-. Dijo el pelinegro buscando que la chica se ofreciera a acompañarlo

-podemos ir al departamento de Juvia no está lejos y puedo prepararle algo de comer-.

Fullbuster asintió "por una vez no tendré que comer comida rápida" pensó

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el departamento de la peliazul, en cuanto entraron ella se dirigió a la cocina –puedes ponerte cómodo-. Le dijo la chica mientras buscaba ingredientes en el refrigerador, el chico por su parte se puso a explorar el departamento, regreso en cuanto un aroma delicioso inundo su olfato.

-ya está la comida, Gray sama-. Le anunciaba la chica con una sonrisa

Ambos tomaron asiento para comer mientras hablaban un poco, ella tenía un leve sonrojo y el… bueno el estaba comiendo sin ni siquiera prestarle atención.

-cocinas bastante bien-. Decía el chico mientras echaba un vistazo a su platillo el cual la chica estaba rellenando

-Juvia lo hiso especialmente para usted Gray sama-. Le contesto mas roja que un tomate "le gusta la comida de Juvia eso quiere decir que se enamorara de Juvia y se casara con ella y tendrán 10 hijos y serán felices" pensaba la chica mientras sus ojos se hacían corazones.

.

.

-oye Natsu…-. Le llamaba una rubia al pelirosa que se encontraba sobre la cama jugando Xbox

-dime Lucy-. Le contesto a duras penas ya que la chica lo distraía un poco

-¿para qué te quería Lissana?-.

-pues quería que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas, ¿no quieres jugar?-. Le pregunto el chico

-no, sabes que no me gustan esos juegos-. Le respondía ella mientras se sentaba a su lado

-es muy aburrido jugar solo… y no encontré a Gray por ningún lado-.

Ambos chicos empezaron a charlar sobre la relación del pelirosa con la choca peliblanca, que era más que obvio quería que terminara y no es que la rubia fuera malintencionada pero… se moría de celos cada vez que los veía juntos, pero bueno era su culpa cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad, no la aprovecho dejándole el camino libre a la "otra" para que conquistara al chico…

.

.

Pasaron un par de semanas Juvia trataba de acercarse a Gray y parresia que su estrategia funcionaba siempre estaba ahí para él, en cuanto a Natsu empezaba a tener problemas con Lissana debido a cierta rubia que se había puesto un poco insistente la última semana, el pelirosa no lo había notado pero la peliblanca ¡claro que lo había notado! Le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a Lucy si no fuera porque Erza estaba de por medio, por ello trataba de tranquilizarse…

El chico que se había tropezado con juvia el primer día, la había estado observando hacia un tiempo… ella tenía algo que le pertenecía… pero al parecer no podía simplemente pedírselo, estaba totalmente avergonzado y pedía de rodillas que la chica no tuviera intención de descubrir lo que contenía.

Por otro lado Loxar se había dado cuanta después de la comida con Gray que tenía algo que ciertamente no le pertenecía, un pequeño diario con un candado de color negro, se preguntaba quien lo pudo dejar en su bolso, pero no encontraba respuestas, y por ello empezaba a desesperarse, pero no podía abrirlo, no le pertenecía y en la caratula se podía observar unas iniciales AC, pero no lograba entender nada.

.

-escúchame quiero que dejes a un lado tu amistad con Lucy- gritaba histéricamente Lissana dentro de la habitación de Natsu

-no lo haré ella es mi amiga-.

-no ves que se te esta resbalando la muy zorra-.

-no hables así de ella… ella no es así-.

-eres demasiado distraído para notarlo-. Decía la chica e un tono bajo poniéndose a llorar

Natsu por su parte estaba arto de los contantes celos de la chica, pero no quería verla llorar no lo soportaría, por ello solo la consolaba y le daba gustos, pero no estaba seguro de poder complacerla esta vez, Lucy era su mejor amiga y aunque ella dijera esas tonterías a él no le gustaba Lucy, no podía verse con una chica como ella simplemente no podía.

Mientras tanto Gray y Juvia caminaban por los pasillos de Fairy Tail

-Gray sama le gustaría ir a mi casa a comer, puedo prepararle algo delicioso-. Proponía felizmente la peliazul.

-no hoy no Juvia no puedo-. Decía el chico mientras se adelantaba dejando atrás a la chica.

-déjalo el es así-. Dijo un pelinegro que se apareció de improviso

-he… ¿Quién es usted?-. Pregunto curiosa

-mi nombre es Alzack Conell… ¿podemos hablar?-. Pidió el chico avergonzado

-si…-. Contesto la chica no muy convencida

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta el jardín de la universidad para charlar más tranquilamente

-ettooo… ¿de qué quiere hablar con juvia?-.

-veras hace dos semanas te di algo mío por error-.

De inmediato vino a la mente de la peliazul el diario que había encontrado AC Alzack Conell, pensó mientras tocaba su barbilla con el dedo.

-escucha no quería pedírtelo por vergüenza de que probablemente ya lo hayas leído-.

-no, no Juvia no lo ha hecho-. Dijo la peliazul mientras el chico se sentía muy aliviado

El chico le pidió que se lo regresara y ella con gusto se lo regreso

-a cambio te diré algo-. Le dijo el chico en tono serio

-ajam-. Le contesto la chica sorprendida

-Gray no te conviene, el está enamorado de otra chica-. Con esas palabras Juvia se quedo helada pero ella negaba con su cabeza a las palabras del pelinegro

-¿es una broma verdad?-. Pregunto Loxar al borde del llanto

-no… el semestre pasado el tenia una novia Ultear Makovich, ella es mayor ya ha salido de Fairy Tail y está trabajando fuera de magnolia, sin embargo viene cada que puede para encontrarse con Gray, aun siguen hablando y se aman. Juvia, aléjese de el porque solo le hará daño-. Al término de esas palabras Alzack se marcho dejando una peliazul llorando desconsoladamente.

.

.

.

ESPERO LES GUTO Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Y YA SABEN COMENTEN SIGAN LA HISTORIA Y SOBRE TODO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER n.n NOS VEMOS SE DESPIDE CON MUCHO AMOR MAVIS


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic espero que les guste n.n y gracias por seguirlo

.

.

.

Camino por los pasillos de Fairy Tail tratando de calmarse, ella quería ver con sus propios ojos que aquello era verdad que si Gray sama y la mujer Ultear san tenían algo que ver…

.

.

-¡Natsu!-. Grito Lissana escandalosamente, estaba realmente furiosa y todos los presentes que se encontraban con el pelirosa habían escapado cobardemente

-aye-. Fue lo que pudo responder Natsu mientras todos se marchaban

En cuanto quedaron ambos chicos solos, Lissana acababa de romper en llanto

-hemos terminado Natsu-. Habían sido sus palabras antes de regresar por donde había venido… y es que la peliblanca no había conseguido que su novio se alejara de Heartfilia, caminaba lentamente tenía la esperanza de que el chico arrepentido pidiera disculpas y la buscara…

Pero no fue así… nadie la detuvo mientras que su corazón se desgarraba lentamente con cada paso que daba lejos de la persona que ella amaba… quería retractarse, tal vez pero… tenía algo que muchos no conocían que era orgullo y dignidad…

Lissana se había marchado ante los ojos del pelirosa, el apretó su mano en un puño y camino en dirección contraria a donde se dirigía la peliblanca…

Camino lentamente por los pasillos de Fairy Tail necesitaba distraerse quería encontrar a Gray tal vez se pudiera desahogar con el… o tal vez Erza para hablar con ella… a lo lejos vio llorando a la chica de cabellos azules, sintió un poco de compatibilidad al verla en las mismas condiciones, tal vez ello le llevo a hablarle

-he… Juvia ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Pregunto ocultando su rostro bajo el flequillo

-ho Natsu san… Juvia está muy confundida-. Decía le chica entre sollozos

-tú también… ¿te gustaría que habláramos?-. Pregunto mientras la miraba con los ojos cristalizados, por lo que la chica acepto la propuesta

Ambos caminaron en dirección hacia el departamento de Natsu, ya que era el más cercano, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra en todo el camino parecían estar absortos totalmente en sus pensamientos, mas sin embargo el creía que podía contárselo a Juvia después de todo era una chica y le daría buenos consejos, y para la peliazul se le hacia la mejor opción hablar con Natsu ya que conocía a Gray mejor que nadie…

-pasa-. Le invito el pelirosa abriéndole la puerta

-gracias Natsu san-. Ambos caminaron dentro del lugar Natsu se apresuro a sentarse en su cama y encender su videojuego tal vez eso lo des estresaría…

-Natsu san por que hace eso ¿pensé que quería hablar con Juvia?-. Dijo algo triste

-esto me relaja mucho, hablemos mientras juego ¿vale?-.

-está bien-. Respondió ella mientras tomaba asiento a su lado

Natsu empezó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido durante toda su relación con Lissana y con Lucy

-entonces hoy ella termino conmigo…-. Explico Natsu mientras tomaba el teléfono para ordenar una pizza

-Natsu san ¿quiere regresar con Lissana?-. Pregunto

-hola si Kina soy yo Natsu, ya sabes lo de siempre a la dirección de siempre… está bien… aquí la espero en 30 minutos ok-. Hablaba el chico por teléfono

-si… creo que si quiero regresar con ella-. Contesto a la pregunta de la chica

-entonces Juvia lo ayudara para reconquistar a Lissana san-. Dijo la chica determinada, mientras echaba un vistazo al videojuego de su amigo

-¿quieres jugar conmigo?-. Pregunto el chico

-Juvia nunca ha jugado, pero me gustaría aprender-. Contesto con una sonrisa mientras Natsu le daba el segundo mando y empezaban a jugar

-no juegas tan mal, juegas mejor que muchos pero no tan bien como Erza y Gray…por ciento ¿me contaras lo que ocurre?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa

Ambos jugaban mientras ella le relataba lo que le había contado Alzack esa tarde

-entonces Juvia no sabe que ocurre entre Gray sama y Ultear san-.

-pues… no te dijo ninguna mentira Juvia… eso es verdad Gray está saliendo con Ultear-. Le dijo mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta y recibir su pizza

-¿puede ayudar a Juvia con algo Natsu san?-. Pregunto algo decaído

-¿a qué?-. Pregunto intrigado mientras colocaba la pizza entre los dos y seguían jugando

-a conquistar a Gray sama-. Ella tomo una rebanada y se la llevo a la boca

-¡claro! Yo te ayudare-. Le decía mientras el también comía

Ambos habían hecho una especie de trato, el la ayudaría a conquistar a Gray y ella lo ayudaría a reconquistar a Lissana.

.

.

Paso alrededor de una semana y media Juvia y Natsu se veían en su tiempo libre para jugar videojuegos y discutir sus tácticas para acercarse a sus seres queridos, la peliazul había conseguido un trabajo como niñera al que Natsu la acompañaba de vez en cuando.

.

Sábado por la tarde

Una rubia y un pelinegro estaban extrañados de no haber visto a sus dos amigos en todo ese tiempo, solo los veían por unos segundos en los pasillos de la universidad pero parecía que los estaban evitando.

Mientras tanto una peliblanca había estado sumamente decepcionada en todo ese tiempo, estaba muy triste y deprimida…

En cuanto a nuestros otros dos chicos esa tarde habían ido al centro comercial para comprarse ropa mutuamente, la peliazul compraría ropa para su amigo que le ayudara más a su imagen pues vestía bastante llamativo y a veces exagerado, en cuanto al pelirosa ayudaría comprando ropa para su amiga más linda y atrevida que las faldas largas y blusas holgadas que solía usar…

El día había terminado y Natsu y Juvia llevaban toneladas de bolsas para sus casas, habían dado un giro en sus guardarropa la pregunta sería como lo iban a tomar Lissana y Gray

.

Lunes por la mañana

Natsu recién llegaba a Fairy Tail y atraía las miradas de todas las chicas ni siquiera lo reconocían y rápidamente el rumor de que un chico nuevo había llegado a la universidad se hacía presente en todos los pasillos, estaba en la puerta de la entrada estaba algo cohibido pues le prestaban demasiada atención se veía bien con una playera de color blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, botas y una chaqueta negra, giraba discretamente hacia todos lados pues buscaba indicios de alguien con quien entrar, a lo lejos vio a la peliazul que venía cubriéndose con su mochila de lado las piernas llevaba un pequeño short de mezclilla, un top blanco con un chaleco de color café y botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas, ella atraía las miradas de todos, tampoco la reconocían no sabían de quienes se trataba, para quien los mirara eran una chica muy hermosa y sexy y un chico seguro de sí mismo muy bien vestido.

-te ves muy linda-. Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado por su creación

-usted también luce muy apuesto Natsu san-. Decía con el mismo leve sonrojo

Ambos entraron para encontrar a los responsables de dichas transformaciones, caminaban por los pasillos para encontrarse al pequeño grupo al que pertenecían en una de las bancas de la universidad, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Lissana y Levy se encontraban sentados hablando animadamente, ni siquiera notaban que esos dos se les estaban acercando

-¿Natsu… Juvia?-. Pregunto Erza poniéndose de pie de golpe inspeccionando a sus dos amigos

-etto.. Erza san somos nosotros-. Decía la peliazul algo apenada mientras que Gray no le quitaba la vista de encima

En cuanto a Lucy y Lissana no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Natsu se veía demasiado apuesto, incluso se podía apostar que en la peliblanca había molestia pues nunca había lucido así cuando eran pareja y eso la molestaba, verlo así tan guapo y que ya no fuera su novio la molestaba un poco

-Natsu… te ves muy bien-. Comento Lucy haciendo que Lissana abriera mucho los ojos para después salir corriendo del lugar

-Lissana san-. Susurro la peliazul mientras tomaba la mano de Natsu y hacia que corriera tras de ella

Ambos corrieron tras Lissana hasta que esta se dio cuenta de ello

-¿Qué pasa por que me siguen?-. Pregunto la peliblanca mientras lloraba un poco, Juvia se coloco detrás de Natsu empujándolo hacia enfrente de la chica

-Lissana… yo, no quiero que estés así… el chico tímidamente

-no, ¡yo estaré así asta que te alejes de Lucy!-. Grito mientras empujaba al chico y a Juvia para salir corriendo de nuevo

-¿Natsu san está bien?-. Pregunto la peliazul

-si Juvia… es solo que creo que me costara reconquistarla si lo único que quiere es que me aleje de Lucy-.

-animo Natsu san, esto apenas es el inicio de nuestros planes-. Dijo la chica animada

Ambos regresaron a sus clases…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO n.n ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SUBIRE MUY PRONTO Y BUENO APROBECHANDO LOS INVITO A LEER UN ONE SHOT QUE SUBI HACE POCO QUE SE LLAMA MOON RIVER *-* BUENO SI TIENEN LA OPORTUNIDAD LEANLO CUIDENSE SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESOOOOO


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE

.

.

.

.

"Natsu me persiguió y ahora luce muy apuesto no sé por qué me pongo de esta manera pero es que estoy demasiado celosa… no creo poder regresar con él mientras Lucy este en medio…" pensaba Lissana mientras estaba en su salón

"por que habrá cambiado su estilo de ese modo, tch ahora luce muy linda y eso me incomoda un poco" pensaba Gray mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia su siguiente clase

-Gray sama-. Le llamo la peliazul

-¿qué?-. Le pregunto secamente

-¿quiere ir a comer con Juvia más tarde?-. Preguntaba inocentemente y el asentía, bueno comer con ella no tenía nada de malo

En cuanto salieron de la universidad Natsu vagaba por las cayes confundido, no sabía que hacer pero sabía que debía de tomar una decisión si quería ser novio de Lissana debía terminar su amistad con Lucy, y si trataba de tener una relación con Lucy entonces perdería la amistad que le quedaba con Lissana… ambas eran importantes para él, pero no sabía por qué le daban a escoger de ese modo…

En cuanto al pelinegro y la peliazul comían en un restaurante cerca de la universidad

-Gray sama este lugar es muy lindo-. Decía alegre la chica

-aja, es un lugar bastante acogedor-. Comentaba Gray mientras lanzaba un suspiro en tono de recordatorio

Estaban comiendo el postre cuando los ojos grises del chico se posaron en una dama que acababa de llegar al restaurante, una chica que llevaba una falda en tono oscuro con una blusa blanca y zapatillas rojas con unos labios pintados del mismo tono muy intenso, la pelinegra camino hacia la mesa donde se encontraban ambos chicos

-Ultear-. Dijo él con una sonrisa

-Gray-. Susurro ella mientras se acercaba rápidamente y lo besaba

La peliazul había quedado en shock con esa escena, pero que podía hacer no podía decir nada, no era su novio si no el de la chica que ahora tenía enfrente ya no era una posibilidad, no. Aquello se había materializado ante sus ojos

-¿Quién es tu amiga?-. Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Gray

-¿he?... ha ella es una compañera de la universidad, pero ahora no tiene importancia, pero tu ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-. Preguntaba el chico mientras la peliazul contenía sus sentimientos por lo que acababa de ver y lo que estaba escuchando

-por que me preguntas eso, creí que te daría gusto, ahora pienso que me engañas con esta chica-. Dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a juvia de arriba abajo

-¿Qué? ¿Engañarte? Tú eres hermosa, no tienes comparación Ultear, nunca tendría ojos para nadie más-. Dijo mientras la acariciaba y un leve sonrojo lo invadía

La peliazul ya no lo pudo soportar más

-bueno creo que Juvia los interrumpe, nos vemos-. Se despidió con una leve sonrisa que le costo trabajo dar para salir sin rumbo…

.

Juvia corría por magnolia llorando desconsolada, no sabía a dónde ir y ya no quería correr más… se acerco a la estación de metro más próxima, espero unos instantes para después entrar en él, había mucha gente y no iba a ningún lugar en especial, solo se había parado cerca de la ventana y miraba lo rápido que dejaba a tras todo… quería dejar ir todos sus recuerdos así de rápido…

.

Paso estación tras estación… habían pasado un par de horas pero ella seguía ahí sin moverse…

.

-¿Qué te pasa linda?-. Le dijo un tipo mayor mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura, ella se sorprendió, sabía que se rumoraba que en el metro había viejos rabo verde que solían manosear a las jovencitas pero nunca le había tocado algo así, no sabía cómo reaccionar

-aléjese de Juvia por favor-. Dijo débilmente mientras el tipo bajaba un poco su mano

-¡que la dejaras no entendiste!-. Decía furioso el pelirosa mientras le daba un golpe al tipo y tomaba de la mano a la chica acercándola a él, la abrazo por la espalda mientras ambos se sujetaban para no caer en el trayecto, ya no dejaría que otro depravado tocara a su amiga así que por ello se había colocado tras de ella.

-Natsu san ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto avergonzada

-vi que te subiste en la estación azalea ibas llorando así que decidí seguirte-. Dijo mirando hacia el frente restando importancia a sus acciones

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas

-por que somos amigos, no te iba a dejar sola en esas condiciones, estuve observándote de lejos, no pensaba decirte nada hasta que te desahogaras y decidieras salir del metro, pero obviamente no iba a dejar que ese tio se propasara contigo, por ahora nos bajaremos en la siguiente estación y tomaremos la línea para la estación Fairy-. Él le regalo una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, después de todo se habían hecho buenos amigos…

.

Como habían dicho bajaron cerca de la estación Fairy en el camino la chica había hablado de lo que había pasado por la tarde, el pelirosa la llevo a su casa y pido que se tranquilizara. Natsu se quedo con Juvia tratando de que no se dejara caer tan fácilmente, a pesar de que Gray estuviera con Ultear, sabían que eso era incorrecto pero en la guerra y en el amor…

Por la mañana una vez más se arreglaron para ir a la universidad, de nuevo Natsu espero en la puerta a su cómplice, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado para andar solo por los pasillos vestido de ese modo.

-no sé si Juvia pueda Natsu san-. Dijo la chica entristecida

-animo, veras que le robaremos a Gray a Ultear-.

-¿robaremos? Natsu san-.

-tú lo harás, pero yo te ayudare-. Le decía sonriendo el pelirosa

.

.

-Gray ¿Qué miras?-. Pregunto Ultear mientras ambos seguían en el auto en la entrada de la escuela

-nada-. Respondió el pelinegro mientras redirigía su mirada a su novia, que miraba molesta a la peliazul caminando en compañía de su amigo

-creí que solo era una amiga Gray-.

-y lo es Ultear, solo es una amiga-. Respondió saliendo del auto, no sabía que le pasaba, el solo tenía ojos para su novia pero, la peliazul estaba ganando campo en su mente y en su corazón tal vez.

Camino en dirección a donde iban aquellos chicos, no sabía si hablarles o no, y si les hablaba que les diría, que le diría a ella "he Juvia porque te fuiste del restaurant cuando llego mi novia" no era su frase favorita para iniciar conversación a pesar de que sabía que debía de hacerlo.

-hey Natsu-. Le había ganado el saludo la rubia que corría hacia el pelirosa

Ambos chicos se giraron a ver que tras de ellos venían Lucy y Gray

-he Lucy, Gray-. Saludo Natsu sonriendo

-Lucy san, Gray sama-. Hablo la peliazul mientras corría hacia el joven Fullbuster tomándolo del brazo y conociéndolo por los pasillos de la universidad.

Aquello había sorprendido a Gray ella se mostraba muy optimista a pesar de lo del día anterior, Lucy por su parte había tomado a Natsu y lo hiso caminar junto a ella para deleite de Lissana. Aquello ya le estaba molestando bastante a la peliblanca que solo miraba sin decir nada. No le hacía gracia haber perdido contra Lucy, tal vez si hubiera sido Erza, Levy o cualquier otra seria diferente, pero era Lucy, Lucy fue la que se encargo de separarlos y que ahora se paseaba tranquilamente con él…

.

.

.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR MIS HISTORIAS SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO SAYONARA!


	5. Chapter 5

AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO ESTA ALGO CORTO POR QUE EL QUE VIENE PLANEO HACERLO MAS EXTENSO POR LOS SUCESOS QUE OCURRIRAN :D …

.

.

.

Pasaron los días de aquella forma Juvia tratando de acercarse a Gray, Gray tratando de que Ultear no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Natsu queriendo acercarse a Lissana, Lucy impidiendo que Natsu se acercara a Lissana y Lissana pretendiendo que ninguno de los dos existía.

.

Pero cierto día que resulto muy malo para nuestra amiga peliazul una chica se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría con Fullbuster. Y no solo eso intuía desde hacía ya un tiempo lo que la joven pretendía con aquel chico…

-¿Qué demonios pretendes con mi novio?-. Pregunto Ultear molesta mientras acorralaba a Juvia en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, estaba muy molesta y maltrataba cuanto podía a aquella joven

-a Juvia… a Juvia le gusta Gray sama-. Había dicho por fin mientras apretaba los puños y miraba en otra dirección que no fueran los ojos furiosos de la mujer que tenía enfrente

-mira niñita idiota-. Empezó su amenaza mientras sus ojos se mostraban más fieros -Gray es mi novio ¡mío!... aléjate de el-. Le amenazo mientras la sostenía de el brazo y de algún modo aquella joven tenía la razón.

-ya vasta Ultear-. Hablo Natsu defendiendo a su amiga. La pelinegra miro a ambos detenidamente gruñendo algo así como "váyanse a la mierda" y se marcho del lugar, no tenía nada que discutir, ya había hecho su amenaza y aunque el pelirosa fuera amigo de su novio aquello no importaba tanto… siempre y cuando Gray la quisiera claro está.

-he ¿estás bien?-. Le pregunto Dragneel a la chica algo angustiado por su seguridad.

-si Natsu san…-. Le respondió mientras el chico le ofrecía el brazo para marcharse de ahí, tenían que ir a su cuartel general (el departamento de Natsu), para hablar de sus avances o sus retrocesos en los cometidos de ambos.

.

.

-cuéntame cómo te ha ido-. Hablo el pelirosa mientras se sentaba frente el ordenador

-pues veras-. Empezó la peliazul mientras encendía la consola de videojuegos de Natsu para jugar una partida. –estas últimos días Juvia ha estado intentando acercarse a Gray sama y se puede decir que ha estado funcionando, de vez en cuando vamos a comer o salimos a dar un paseo… per aun Juvia no logra que ella y Gray sama puedan hablar tan naturalmente como Juvia lo hace contigo Natsu san-. Hablo mientras lanzaba un suspiro, a ella le hubiera gustado que las cosas funcionaran de una mejor manera con el pelinegro.

-te comprendo…-. Decía el pelirosa mientras asaltaba su alacena –yo trate de acercarme a Lissana pero siempre que lo consigo, llega Lucy y lo arruina todo…-. Añadió el chico mientras se sentaba a comer unas patatas fritas

-Natsu san ¿por qué no habla con Lucy san?-. Pregunto la chica mientras hacia la seña de que le diera una patata

-ya lo hice pero ella me respondió "Natsu ella debe respetar nuestra amistad"… y eso es verdad no me quiero alear de Lucy-. Respondió sentándose al lado de la chica para jugar con ella

-Natsu san… ahora con lo que paso con Ultear san, Juvia piensa que deberíamos cambiar de táctica-. Propuso mientras miraba fijamente el televisor y se mordía el labio inferior

-si yo pienso lo mismo-. Hubo un largo silencio donde solo se escuchaba el sonido que producía el videojuego en el televisor

-¡qué tal si fingimos que somos novios! Así Gray se pondrá celoso y Lissana entenderá que me puede gustar cualquier otra menos Lucy…-. Alzo la vos feliz el pelirosa por su brillante idea

-¡qué buena idea Natsu san!-. Le apoyo la chica alzando las manos en el aire

-no, nada de Natsu san ahora solo dime Natsu-. Hablo el chico mientras le daba una amplia sonrisa

-¿Natsu kun?-. Pregunto la chica mientras le ofrecia el puño

-de acuerdo-. Chocaron los puños para de ase modo sellar el nuevo pacto de aquellos dos jóvenes, sin saber si quiera lo que se les vendría encima después de aquella decisión…

.

A la mañana siguiente en Fairy Tail, una pareja llamaba la atención de todos. El chico tan guapo y la chica sexy caminaban tomados de la mano ante las vistas curiosas del resto de los estudiantes.

"que rayos está pasando" pensó Lissana en cuanto los vio, estaba celosa pero al menos no estallaba en furia… cuando menos no era Lucy…

"¡¿Qué?!" fue lo único que atino en pensar la rubia, no podía creer que sus dos amigos estuvieran empezando una relación

"¡¿Qué mierda les pasa a esos dos?!" era lo que pensaba Fullbuster ante aquello

.

Por otra parte

-¿he Natsu kun acompañaras a Juvia para cuidar a los niños Lizard esta noche?-. Pregunto la peliazul a su amigo mientras todos pensaban que era una conversación amorosa

-claro no me perdería un juego de video con June ese niño es muy bueno, y tampoco te dejaría leerle una historia a May tu sola, sabes que le gusta que haga los rugidos del dragón y la vos del príncipe-. Le respondía animado su amigo

.

.

-he Gray… ¿no te molesta eso?-. Pregunto una rubia

-¿Qué Juvia y Natsu salgan? Porque Habría de molestarme-. Respondió tratando de restar importancia a lo que estaba mirando

-ya sabes tú siempre andas de arriba abajo con ella-.

-tch… ¿Qué propones?-. Pregunto el pelinegro intrigado

-acércatele a Juvia que más…-. Hablo mientras lo empujaba para darle ánimos a su amigo, o más bien para asegurarse que su amigo alejara a la peliazul de quien ella amaba…

.

.

-he Juvia, Natsu ¿Qué hay?-. Saludo el chico mientras se sentaba junto a ambos

-¡hola Gray s…-. Interrumpió sus palabras una mirada del joven Dragneel –hola Gray san-. Reanudo un poco más tranquila

-¿quería preguntarte si no quieres ir a comer conmigo?-. Pregunto dándole una de esas sonrisas que solo él le podía dar

-lo siento Gray pero esta noche tendremos una cita-. Hablo el pelirrosa mientras le daba un golpecito a Juvia con el pie

-así es Gray san, Natsu kun y Juvia saldrán-. Dijo la peliazul mientras "la pareja se marchaba"

.

-¿Qué fue eso?-. Pregunto Lucy

-creo que si están saliendo-. Respondió Fullbuster algo perturbado –están saliendo enserio-. Añadió un tanto molesto mientras miraba a los ojos a la que se convertiría en su nueva aliada para separar a aquellos dos…

.

.

Pero lo que era verdad era que entre esos chicos andaba pasando algo mucho más complicado que un par de mentiras…

.

.

.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y CLARO POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA ME HACEN MUY FELIZ Y COMO SIEMPRE LOS INVITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE POR MUCHO ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON MIS HISTORIAS… SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO Y ABRAZOS PARA TODOS SAYONARA!


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA… LAMENTO TARDAR TANTO EN PUBLICAR PERO LA ESCUELA ME TIENE ATRAPADA T.T … AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D  
.

.

.

.

-Juvia-. Hablo en tono bajo Dragneel tratando de llamar la atención de su amiga que caminaba a su lado.

-¿si Natsu kun?-. Pregunto en el mismo tono mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el departamento del chico.

-no quiero ilusionarte… perooo nos están siguiendo-. Le dijo mientras rodaba los ojos hacia la dirección donde cierta rubia y pelinegro caminaban "Disimuladamente" detrás de ellos.

-¿qué hacemos Natsu kun?-. Pregunto mientras soltaba una risita y tomaba del brazo al chico

-tengo una idea-. Hablo mientras llegaban al departamento, Natsu cerró la puerta tras de ellos mientras se aseguraba de que aquellos dos "espías" se colocaban fuera de la puerta.

-¿lista?-. Pregunto Dragneel mientras miraba a su amiga

-lista-. Contesto

-¿lista para qué?-. Pregunto Gray a Lucy mientras esta le daba un golpe para que cerrara la boca y la dejara escuchar

-espera Juvia no seas tan agresiva-. Hablaba Natsu en tono seductor

-Natsu kun pensé que así le gustaba-.

-si Juvia así, no no así no, si así-.

-¿así está bien Natsu kun?-. Preguntaba la peliazul en tono meloso.

-si así Juvia, sigue así-.

-¡qué diablos está pasando aquí!-. Grito Lucy mientras abría la puerta de una patada pero su cara palideció cuando los observo a ambos sentados sobre el sofá mirando en dirección a la puerta

-¿y bien que hacen los dos aquí?-. Pregunto Natsu alzando una ceja

-¡no! ¿Qué hacían ustedes dos hace un momento?-. Argumento gray cruzándose de brazos

-Juvia y Natsu kun jugaban videojuegos-. Hablo la peliazul mientras mostraba el mando, Lucy por su parte dejo rodar una pequeña gota por su frente mientras salía del departamento y Gray reacomodaba la puerta para marcharse, tal vez los podían esperarlos en algún otro lugar.

Ambos chicos se miraron por unos segundos, su plan estaba funcionando de maravilla, pensaba los dos… prefirieron seguir con su juego para marcharse en un par de horas hacia la casas de los de niños Lizard pues los cuidarían esa noche.

.

.

-¡noooo! Juvia perdió de nuevo-. Grito un poco alterada pues no había podido ganarle a Natsu en toda la tarde

-una más, tal vez ganes-. Hablo el pelirosa mientras la miraba, ella era muy agradable y divertida, disfrutaban de las mismas cosas juntos, le agradaba tener con quien jugar videojuegos, comer y ver películas… ella era la mejor compañía que había tenido desde hace mucho… "Gray es afortunado" pensó en un momento mientras fijaba de nuevo la vista al televisor

-¡gane!-. Hablo ella mientras giraba su rostro hacia Natsu

-si…-. Le respondió mientras soltaba el mando y la tomaba de las manos, ella se sonrojo desviando la mirada y el por su parte la tomo lentamente de la barbilla mientras la sujetaba por la cintura acercándola un poco más a él… coloco sus labios en la mejilla de la chica mientras los conducía lentamente hacia los labios de la peliazul, para fundirse en un beso…

.

-¿Qué había sucedido?-. Se preguntaban los dos, mientras Juvia salía corriendo del departamento y él se tiraba sobre la cama….

-¿correr tras de ella?-. Pensó él mientras miraba hacia la salida… pero no, no debía hacerlo, él estaba consciente de que probablemente había sido un error muy grande… Lissana era lo que se le clavaba en la mente y el corazón… aunque con ese beso quizá cualquier recuerdo que pudo existir de ala peliblanca se extinguía poco a poco…

.

Juvia corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia s hogar no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación, era claro que amaba a Gray ¿no?...

.

-hey ¿A dónde vas?-. Pregunto gray mientras la detenía

-Juvia.. Juvia va a cuidar a unos niños esta noche-. Contesto desviando la mirada en todo momento, le avergonzaba lo que había pasado unas horas atrás

-¿te gustaría que te acompañe?-. Pregunto el pelinegro mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos

-si… a Juvia le gustaría-. Contesto sonriendo.

.

.

-he Natsu… ya me dirás qué ocurre entre tú y Juvia-. Pregunto Lucy con picardía mientras lo miraba detalladamente, quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

-esas son cosas que no tienen importancia…-. Respondió mientras fijaba su vista al techo… no podía dejar de pensar el ella

-¿Qué te ocurre siempre me contabas todo lo que ocurría entre tú y Lissana?-. Insistió ella

-escucha Lucy… esto es diferente y te agradecería que no interfirieras-. "¿Que fue esa respuesta?"… se preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. El jamás le había contestado a Lucy de ese modo. Lucy frunció el seño mirando a un punto en la pared, aquello le desconcertaba ¿Qué era diferente con la peliazul?... el se seguía absorto en sus pensamientos… por primera vez sentía que no le importaba perder a Lissana, ni a Lucy… ni a Gray… solo quería estar con ella…

-¡¿Natsu a dónde vas?!-. Grito mientras observaba como el pelirosa salía corriendo del departamento sin siquiera mirar atrás

.

.

-hola Juvia sama-. Hablo una pequeña niña de cabellera purpura

-hola May chan-. Saludo la peliazul mientras entraba a la casa

-ho veo que ahora no te acompaña Natsu san, en fin, Juvia chan contamos contigo, June está en la sala esperaba a Natsu para jugar-. Hablo una mujer peliblanca mientras salía de la casa en compañía de su esposo, ambos eran los padres de May y June

-¿vaya así que tú eres May?-. Pregunto Gray con una sonrisa mientras la pequeña asentía

-Juvia cree que debemos ir por June kun-. Dijo mientras se adentraba a la casa para encontrarse con el pequeño

-¿Natsu san no vendrá… cierto?-. Pregunto el pequeño peliblanco mientras miraba a Gray acercarse

-no June kun el no podrá venir el día de hoy-. Contesto Juvia con una pequeña sonrisa

.

Transcurría la noche mientras que June jugaba videojuegos en el sofá, y May jugaba con sus muñecos en la alfombra.

"tock tock" se escucho la puerta

-ahora vengo Gray sama-. Hablo la peliazul mientras se levantaba a ver quién era

-Juvia tenemos que hablar-. Dijo Natsu en cuanto ella abrió la puerta, pero de inmediato sus ánimos se fueron al diablo en cuanto vio a Gray en la sala

-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?-. Pregunto Gray mientras los pequeños giraban a ver al pelirosa con una sonrisa

-vine… vine a leerle un cuento a May chan… pero creo que tu puedes hacer la voz del príncipe…-. Dijo con una leve sonrisa para de inmediato darse la media vuelta y marcharse del lugar. Se sentía como un estúpido, había salido a buscarla para… ¿para qué?... la verdad no sabía para que pero él deseaba verla… y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella… que para ella simplemente el no significaba nada… quien ocupaba ese lugar era Gray Fullbuster…

.

-he Juvia san Natsu san es más agradable que Gray san -. Le hablo June al odio mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches, ella solo lo miro pensativa mientras el pequeño entraba a su recamara

-Juvia san me leerán el cuento de esta noche?-. Pregunto la pequeña mientras Juvia y Gray la conducían al cuarto. Ambos empezaron a leerle la historia a la pequeña…

-ho mi héroe, ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarle mi gratitud?-. Hablo Juvia imitado a la princesa del cuento

-un beso mi hermosa princesa… un beso-. Hablo Gray como el príncipe mientras ambos se acercaban lentamente para darse un beso… pero ese beso era diferente… ella no sintió aquello que tanto esperaba…

-buenas noches May chan-. Se despidió Juvia sonrojada por el beso

-Juvia san… Natsu san es mucho más lindo... Juvia san… a la próxima podría Natsu san llegar como el dragón y robarse a la princesa para quedarse con ella… yo creo que el dragón solo es malo porque se siente solo, Natsu san puede quedarse con la princesa en vez del príncipe… ¿no?-. Pregunto la pequeña… pero aquella pregunta le había dejado más claras las cosas a la peliazul que cualquier respuesta que pudiera haberle dado…

.

.

.

.

KYAAAAA QUE PASARA AHORA CON GRAY, NATSU, JUVIA, LUCY, LISSANA Y ULTEAR :O HAHAHA BUENO ESPEREN EL SIGUENTE CAPITULO Y LO SABRAN. MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SIGEN LA HISTORIA Y TENEN PACIENCIA DE ESPERAR LOS CAPITULOS, TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO… ME DESPIDO INVITANDOLOS A SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y A QUE ME DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS COMO SIEMPRE, SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO SAYONARA!


End file.
